Midnight struck
by akitochan161
Summary: Jamie Sanders is a nurse in Gotham working to save the lives when she stumbles upon a body in the alley way. When she goes to help she realizes it's a badly injured vigilante with a red helmet. Jamie's oath is the heal physically but when she starts to fall for this wounded vigilante can she heal him mentally? please enjoy and review. I would love feedback
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Batman Fanfic and the first time i've written in a long time so please don't judge too hard. I wrote this story while listening to Sam Smith lol

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters but I would love to lock them up in my closet

The hospital at Gotham General was booming as always. Gunshot here, vigilante victim there, always something to do. Jamie Sanders worked her usual on call shift there as the lead nurse. She breathed Gotham, born and raised she vowed to never leave. Her passion since she was five years old was to help the citizens of Gotham. She wasn't built to fight and put on a mask but she was breed for saving lives. Her father was a well-known, as the chief of surgery in metropolis and her mother was the chief firefighter in Gotham. How her mother became chief in a male dominated field was not only her beauty but her brawns. She was tough, and growing up with a tough independent woman only made Jamie tougher. A tom boy to say the least, she tied her brown loose curls into a knot and went to work on the incoming patients. "What do we have?" the doctor asked urgently, Jamie grabbed gauze and continued feeding it into the open wound on the screaming man's side. "A victim of some vigilante's high speed chase, I think some debris landed on him" Jamie said while taking a syringe and sticking the patient with medicine to soothe him. "Okay I got it from here, page doctor keftin in neuro" she nodded and left the room leaving the doctor to work and pulling off her gloves. She knew tonight would be busy if a "superhero" chase was in store.

Hours later…

Jamie went into the locker room of the hospital and took a deep breathe rubbing her neck 'thank god that's over!' she thought. As she pulled off her scrubs Nell hit her on the back with a smack! Damn that got on her nerves when Nell smacked the hell out of her. "So what's on the agenda tonight? We chasing some tail at the red light bar?" Nell asked removing her scrubs also. Nell was an energetic nurse that Jamie befriended since she was too annoying for anyone else to handle. "Umm, I don't think so I'm beat tonight" Jamie answered putting her AC/DC shirt on and ragged blue jeans. "Plus I don't think I'm dressed to go out tonight." "Oh please if I had an ass like that and breast like that you could go out in sweat pants and guys would go crazy" Nell was on the little bitty titty side but she had her own curses to work with. She had sparkling green eyes that guys mooned over and long blonde hair, just an obnoxious attitude. Nell pulled a low cut dress over her head and grabbed Jamie's hand. "Please for me!" she begged. Jamie sighed, "Fine, but only because friends help other friend pick up guys" Nell smiled and they both chuckled before leaving.

Red light Bar

Jamie didn't want to admit that this was her first time really going out in months. She had been so involved at the hospital that she never stopped to actually have a life. Both females sat together at the end of the bar. 'At least I can drink and walk home from here' Jamie thought taking back her second shot of the night.

"So when was the last time you've been with a guy?" Nell asked taking her 5th shot.

A little personal Jamie thought but what the hell they were coworker friends

"Like a year I think" Jamie spoke loud over the band.

"Wow! Omg I don't know what I would do if I didn't get any for like a month" Jamie laughed at her slightly slutty friend before downing another. Sirens and shots rang over the music of the band outside, but no one moved, I mean this was Gotham, people were used to it by now.

"Okay so we are totally hooking you up tonight!" Nell yelled slightly slurring her words and throwing her arm around Jamie. She shook her head, "no thanks, Gotham doesn't have much potential when it comes to the male species" they both laughed when red hot chili peppers began to play through the loud speakers. Nell took a final sip of her drink and raced to the dance floor. Jamie laughed at her very drunk coworker and continued to sip on her jack and coke. As the night progressed the two friends danced, and Nell hooked up with some guy on her way to the bathroom. Jamie made sure to observe that the man had on a well-tailored suit, and noticed he only drank on expensive liquor tonight, so he probably wasn't going to kill her friend when she put them in a cab together. She made sure to set a reminder on her phone to call in the morning and make sure Nell was okay. Jamie stayed at the bar for another hour drinking water making sure to sober up before heading home.

Once she felt sober enough she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Walking home late at night in this city would be scary to most but not Jamie. She made sure to keep her hands in her pocket where her switch blade sat in wait in case anyone tried to attack her. As she passed the alley way in between her house she heard slight groan. At first she thought nothing of it, probably two kids making out as usual. She peeked around the corner and noticed something red shining off the moonlight of the alley, and heard it again. Groaning. She inched into the alley hesitantly when she saw the shape of a body slouched between the alleyways. Scared the shadow might be injured she rushed to see if this person was hurt. She noticed her had on a red helmet and was holding his side with his hand filled with blood. 'Damn vigilante! And on my night off' she thought as she grabbed her jacket out her bag and wrapped it around his large body making a tourniquet. She tapped on his helmet to see if he was conscious when she felt hot deep breathe breathing from behind her. She turned with anticipation and saw a large muscular reptile grinning with a sharp toothy smile. "well, well I guess I can have a snack before my main course!" he leaped at her trying to grab her small frame when she jumped out of the way between his legs grabbing the blade in her pocket. She read about this monster in the news once, his name was Killer Croc. She chuckled as he turned around to face her. "A slippery little mouse! Good I love a good hunt" her hands shook with fear but she tried to focus. Think! She knew if she could get underneath him quickly she could possible collapse his lung allowing her to get the slumped over stranger and race back to the street filled with people. The only problem was he looked at least 200 lbs., so getting him to the street would be a struggle but at the moment she just had to survive. He smiled and ran his sharp claws along the alley walls, when he swiped at her she dove underneath him and pushed her switchblade into his lungs and twisted. Killer croc howled with pain and knocked her up against the wall with a hard thud that took her breathe away. Blood leaked from his side and he growled in pain hunched over on the floor, Jamie gathered herself and went over to check on the guy with the red helmet. "Hey wake up! We need to get out of here!" she shook him and tried but failed to lift him when she noticed the red batman symbol on his chest. 'You have got to be kidding me!' she thought when she turned to see Killer croc hovering over them with murder in his eyes. She closed her eyes as she saw death looming over her, when BANG BANG BANG! She opened her eyes and saw killer croc on the floor of the wet alley, and a gun near her head. "that should hold him off for a while" a dark deep voice came from the helmet as he lowered his gun and slowly lifted himself off the alley floor before slightly falling again before Jamie rose and took his arm and threw it around her shoulder and led him out the alley and into her apartment next door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters...but someday maybe I shall

Jamie's Apartment

Jamie unlocked her door and slightly kicked it open before dropping the stranger on her couch. Jason groaned and lifted his arms to remove his helmet. She went to the kitchen to get some medical supplies from the cabinets and a warm rag. Dizzy from his blood lose he tried to get up but fell back on the couch. "Hey, sit down I'm gonna stitch you back up, don't worry" she brought her supplies to the couch, when she realized how gorgeous and bloody he was under that mask. Instantly she got nervous but tried not to let it show. She grabbed the rag and started to wipe the blood from his face to see where the blood was coming from. He watched her every move cautiously but this only made her more nervous with his piercing blue eyes. He grabbed her arms and narrowed his eyes, "why are you doing this?" he questioned. "I'm a nurse, it's my job!" her insides were nervous but she had to show him she wasn't scared of him. She yanked her arm back and saw the cut above his eye. She sterilized it and placed a bandage over it. "Okay let's have a look at your side, it looks like your bleeding pretty bad there" he groaned and removed his hand from his side. He untied her jacket from around him and continued to remove his jacket and armor. He stood up and Jamie couldn't help but notice how well defined his body was. Every ab to his pelvis looked like it could cut glass. He face turned a deep red. 'Oh my god he has a rugged supermodel face and a body I want to pounce on.' She shook her head and tried to get back into professional mode. He smirked when he saw the blush in her face. "Okay I need you to lay back so I can clean the wound and suture it up" he did as was told but his batman paranoia was running through his mind. 'Why would she be helping him? She doesn't even know him…but she doesn't exactly look like a mastermind villain either….but sometimes the cute ones never do' he didn't wince as she stitching the wound, he was use to pain by now. Even in his youth Bruce taught him to always fight through the pain and never give into it.

"So what's your name?" she asked hoping to start a conversation so he wouldn't kill her.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you" he grinned

"Well I mean, I already see your face so…you minus well tell me your name"

'Damnit' he thought, "It's Jason"

She would have never thought this Adonis would have such a regular name.

"You know if you were gonna kill me you would have already." Omg she was flirting with him. He chuckled a little which made his side hurt slightly. "I still could, I could do much more than kill you" his crooked smirk made her flush even more. 'Omg I wish you could do more to me' she couldn't believe she was thinking about so many offensive things do to him. 'God it's been way to long' she thought. She bandaged his side and threw all bloody gauze away. "You're welcome to take a shower and stay the night…I...mean it'll give you time to heal before heading out." He sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair thinking. She couldn't help but notice his muscular bicep as he did it. She felt a small tingle between her legs and thought maybe she needed a cold shower. "If you do decide to stay blankets are in the closet, and the showers off the hallway to the right." He got up and walked up close to her, he saw how breathless she looked for a moment and decided to tease her a little. He grabbed her face gently and brought her face close to his. He was tall and towered over her but she froze from his touch and blushed. "Where are the towel?" he grinned seductively. She knew he was teasing her so she lightly hit him in this bandage wound. He grunted but chuckled. "In the closet also asshole!" She stormed to her room and slammed the door. Jason decided he did need a shower and a place to hide from his brothers since he got his ass handed to him from Killer Croc. "I'll never hear the end of this from that little punk Tim." He grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. 'She was pretty cute, maybe I can blow off some steam also' he thought with a devilish smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any DC chararcters

Also this chapter is slightly lemony...lots of citrus!

Chapter 3

Jamie dried off her curls before putting on a tank top and some boy shorts for bed. She needed that cold shower after her interaction with Jason. She let her curly brown hair fall past her shoulders and lathered up her toffee skin with bath and body works lotion. 'I can't believe I'm letting him stay over…Nell is going to have a field day when I tell her this' she put lotion on her legs when her door opened. Jason stood in the doorway with his towel wrapped around his waist dipping low revealing his muscular pelvis. "Hey do you actually eat? Or do you hunt your food and eat then?" she blushed at the sight of his almost naked body. She stood up, "Well I work a lot, so I eat out most of the time!" she went to push him out her door way but he didn't move an inch. "I have to clean up your superhero messes at the hospital most of the time!" she crossed her arms seeing that her efforts to push him were not being meet. "Those messes wouldn't be met by me but the bats and his goody crew, my messes end up in the morgue" "Can't you cover all that up or are you going to walk around like that all night?" he smirked. "You act like you've never seen a man's body before, I mean I could just walk around naked" Jamie's face flushed red and she put her hands to her face and turned around. "Don't tell me you're a virgin" he teased. She turned on her heels to face him red with anger. "Of course not! I've been with like 2 guys!" "Well you might as well be a virgin then" angry she swung her arm to smack him when he caught it. He pulled her close and grabbed her face to kiss her. Shocked Jamie pushed him away and smacked him so hard he felt blood in his mouth. She turned around to walk away but he grabbed her arm making her swing back around to face him. "You're such an asshole!" He grinned wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "I know" he said. She didn't realize she hit him so hard. "I'm… sorry I didn't mean…to hit you so hard" "its okay I've had worse" she looked down at this bandage then at him. His blue eyes pulled her in and before she realized it she was face to face with him. He grabbed her chin gently and kissed her. This kiss wasn't like the one earlier, rough and aggressive but this was soft and passionate. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she wrapped her arms around him slipping her tongue into his. She fell into the kiss, almost feeling like she was floating. He broke the kiss and looked into her soft brown eyes, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He softy kissed her lips then moved down to her neck where she let out a soft moan. He sucked and bit her neck soft and hard, enough to make her moan a little more. He placed her on the bed and slid her tank top over her head he licked his lip hungrily before kissing her neck down to her breast. He took one breast in his hand greedily and softly licked her soft brown nipple. He circled it with his tongue and sucked making his erection harder through his towel. She moaned as she felt his erection, making her womanhood anxious for him inside her. She had never felt this much sexual tension rise in her. He licked and sucked until she started to shake making her want him more and more. He pulled her shorts off where he felt her womanhood hot and moist, she moaned as he entered her with two fingers. She was tight, and wet which he loved. He thought about how it would hurt but feel good at the same time and this made him more excited. He pushed in and out slowly as she arched her back at the pleasure he was giving her. "Jason" she breathed needing him inside her now, he took his fingers out and slowly licked them while looking at how gorgeous she looked. Wild curly hair spread across the bed and her breathing hard with her want for him. He kissed her again, their tongues wilding exploring each other's mouth as he took off his towel with one hand and slowly entered her. She gasped but he entered slowly enjoying the wet tightness of it. His rhythm picked up as he felt her get use to his thickness, thrusting harder and rougher she gripped his muscular back feeling every inch of it. "Jason! Please…" he grabbed the headboard breathing hard as he thrusted deeper in her. "Jason…it hurts" he slowed as he felt her nails dig deep into his back. "I'm sorry..." he panted. He picked her up and placed her on top of him while he laid on his back. Jamie moved her wild hair out the way of her face and smiled, she glided her hands down his 8 pack and savored every moment of his toned body. She kissed and bite his neck "Ouch" he exclaimed, "pay back" she smiled. She slide him inside her with ease as she was still very wet. She rode on top of him effortlessly making him pant and moan. She felt every inch of his hardness which made her ache with pain and pleasure "damn…" he breathed heavily. "I'm about to cum Jason!" she felt her climax rising with every thrust and pulse she made. He quickly grabbed her waist and flipped her around on the bed and began to thrust with a vigorous rhythm. Her climax hit its peak making her arch her back with desire, as he grunted and shook with pleasure reaching his apex. He collapsed next to her breathing hard, "Well that was definitely my first time having loveless sex" Jamie said out of breathe. "Not mine, but one of the best by far" they both laughed. Jamie got under her cover with Jason following after. He laid on his back with his hands behind his head and Jamie snugged up next to him and laid her head on his chest. He usually didn't like close contact like this but with her he enjoyed her warmth, and genuine personality. He could see through her and saw no hidden agenda, this was refreshing in his line of work. He wrapped one of his arms around her, and for the first time in the last 48 hours he was able to fall asleep.

Jason sprung up from his sleep panting and gasping as sweat dripped down his head. He ran his hands through his hair and continued to breathe hard. Jamie woke and saw Jason panting and gripping his head in his hands. She knew this look, she remembered this look. Her brother fought in many wars while he was in the military and knew that haunting look of death in Jason's face. She moved close to him and held him from behind with her bare chest against his back. "Breathe Jason" she said silently. "Listen to my breathing" She breathed in deep and exhaled letting him feel her every breathe. He felt her chest going up and down behind him and felt his breathing returning to normal. Calming him. Jamie let go of him as he turned and looked into her face. "I…" he began, Jamie smiled "it's okay you don't have to explain anything" the light gleaming in the window cast a glow around her wild hair. He'd never been around someone so simple, yet so fascinating to him. He grabbed her face with both hands and embraced her in a passionate kiss. He glazed her mouth with his tongue and pulled away. Damn she could not resist those deep blue eyes of his. "Ready for another round?" she asked innocently. He smirked "Already can't get enough of me". He pulled her on top of him and they both chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jamie awoke from her sleep to find Jason dressed in his bloody armor again with his brown leather jacket. "Leaving already? No breakfast?" she smiled. 'Oh god I just offered him breakfast! Snap of it!' she thought. He smirked and put his red metallic helmet on his head. "No thanks I already had enough to eat" suddenly his phone rang in his pocket, he looked at the name: Timmy, and answered it. "Yeah…I know I'm headed there now…no croc got away" Jamie heard him sigh then turn his back to her. She tried not to listen, but couldn't help it, she ease dropped on the conversation. "Damn, I'll be there in a minute Tim and tell that little brat if he doesn't shut up I'm gonna shoot him and not miss" he hung up the phone and turned to look at her. "What are you doing later today?" she looked at him puzzled. 'Is he going to ask me on a date?' "Nothing I guess, but I have to work at the hospital for a little today" "okay good" He turned and opened her window and climbed out onto her fire escape and proceeded to climb the stairs the roof. Jamie shook her head and proceeded to get in the shower washing away all the sinful acts of last night and this morning. She couldn't help but smile thinking about Jason. She almost didn't want to wash away this feeling but she knew she had too. Her last relationship broke her heart too much to try again…to try with another vigilante. She washed up and got dressed in her blue scrubs for work.

Gotham General 3 hours later…

Today was a slower day with mostly sick kids, hypochondriacs, and the elderly. Jamie took blood pressure and gave medicine to an elderly patient that always said she was wonder woman. "Okay Mrs. Nelson you get some sleep while I go get the doctor", Mrs. Nelson slowly closed her eyes when Nell pushed the curtain back. "Hey what the hell happened last night?!" she asked. Jamie turned around and saw that Nell definitely had a hangover, he eyes were puffy and hair was back in a ponytail, which meant she didn't even bother doing her hair. "I went home…what about you?" Nell crossed her arms "You know I went home with some rich hot shot, but that's not what I mean…I called you like 5 times, then when I got through some hobo said he found your phone in an alleyway. I called the cops but they just said I sounded drunk and should wait 24 hours before making a missing persons report! I was so scared!" she hugged Jamie but pushed her away to see her explanation. Jamie could tell her friend was having mixed emotions on whether to be mad or concerned. She moved away from Mrs. Nelson and Nell followed, "I kind of met this guy, he was hurt so I took him back to my apartment and patched him up…I must have dropped my cell." Nell raised her eyebrow. "This guy must have been pretty hot for you take him home" 'you have no idea' she thought. "He was okay…I just saw someone in need so I helped" Jamie shrugged and walked out of the room Nell following close behind. "So…what else did you patch up?" Nell egged on. Jamie smiled slightly and Nell caught it, "See! You did do something!" Nell yelled with excitement. Jamie looked around to see her coworkers looking up at them, she took Nell's hand and went to the changing rooms. "Okay we hooked up…" "Yes finally! Omg was he good? Give me details!" Jamie laughed at how excited her friend was. "He was…beyond good…but I'll probably never see him again" she was slightly sad at this fact but tried not to let it show. "Well at least you were able to dust off those cobwebs" they both giggled when they heard ringing coming from Jamie's locker. She approached her locker and opened it to find a phone ringing in her jacket pocket. She got the phone out and looked at the name that appeared on the screen. [Red] she picked up the phone, "hello?" "Hey ms. Dirty nurse" a deep voice rang through the phone. She blushed, she instantly recognized it as Jason's. "it's Jamie to you asshole" she crossed her arms and nell tried to listen as best she could. "I gave you this phone for emergencies only, so naturally I'm calling because it's an emergency." Jamie listened closely, "so what's wrong?" she asked. "My bro here needs your help so I'm picking you up, come outside in 10 minutes" The phone abruptly hung up. "so what did he say?" nell asked, Jamie looked at her with her eyebrow raised "like you didn't hear" they both laughed. Jamie changed out of her clothes and headed out the door where she saw Jason with his arms crossed leaning against a black BMW i8. Even irritated he looked sexy, she thought, He had a black leather biker jacket on that fit his frame very nicely. She waved and tried not to smile too hard at seeing him, he smirked and headed in the car. Jamie went to the passenger side and got in. She had never been in a luxury car before but she was very impressed. The cars seats were trimmed in Dalbergia black leather with textile accents and tan console that seemed to separate her from Jason. The ride to the outskirts of Gotham city was silent but Jamie didn't mind. The plush seats made all her work day stresses melt away. The night fell and she couldn't really tell where they were headed too, she only knew that the Wayne estate was in this direction. The car speed past trees and headed towards the side of a cliff when she noticed they were going at least 200 mph. she looked at Jason nervously then closed her eyes tight as they approached the dark side of what seemed to be the cliff. She held her breathe knowing she was going to die, then she felt the car stop. She opened her eyes to see the high ceiling of a cave through the windshield, Jason smirked at her wowed expression and got out of the car. Jamie still amazed at what and where she was, unbuckled her seat belt and followed after him. "I brought you here to patch up my bro, Alfred is too busy tonight to slip away from the party and dick needs to give a toast soon" Jamie was barely listening as she looked all around her coming to realize she was in the actually batman's lair. "hey! " she snapped out of her amazement and looked to see another man with black hair sitting on a table with too many cuts to count and a smaller boy with similar hair and a tux scowling with his arms crossed, "I'll patch him up, got it" she responded. She saw the tools she needed on a metal slab and started to get to work on dick. She started putting antiseptic on his wounds and looked up at his also chiseled face and he smiled back at her making her blush. "um, let me know if it still hurts after I start stitching" she said, " trust me I've had a lot worse than a needle" she began sowing. "I can't believe you let a total stranger into what's supposed to be a secret, fool" the small one growled at Jason. Jamie sat quietly applying the adhesive while the brothers argued. "Hey, if Jason trust her enough to bring her here I trust her too" dick ended the argument quickly and the small dark haired boy pouted climbing the stairs out of the cave. "all done! You didn't need too many stitches and in about 2 weeks these will dissolve so you're good, I don't have to come back to your secret lair," Jamie replied playfully. Dick smiled at her again and she blushed a deep red that even her caramel skin couldn't hid. "your welcome to join the party, it's bruce's birthday…I think there might be an evening gown in barbra's old room," dick headed up stairs. Jason took Jamie by the arm and headed towards the bedroom upstairs. He seemed a little irritated but she wasn't sure why so she quietly followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Listened to a lot of music on this chapter lol...Just so you know this one is pretty lemony! please review I love feedback and i appreciate everyone who likes my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...except jamie i own her ass .

Jamie walked the beautifully carved staircase towards the bedrooms taking in this big gothic style house. They entered a bedroom, not decorated girly, just plain with a queen sized bed and dark blue linens. Jason let go of her arm and closed the door behind them, locking it while Jamie opened the closet to see a beautiful white chiffon goddess dress with a jewel encrusted collar and broach. "Wow" was all she could say looking at the dress, she closed the doors and turned around to see Jason looking at her with a scowl. "So are gonna go get dressed or stand there and pout?" she teased. He walked close to her, towering over her and grabbed her face making her look at him. "Are you gonna keep fawning over my brother all night" she raised her eyebrow and smacked his hand away, "yeah right! I'm not fawning over anyone, I mean he's cute but…" she could see the intensity in his eyes and his jaw tightening over her statement about his brother being "cute" so she stopped talking. He grabbed her face again, "just remember that your mines…and I'm a very jealous person" his voice was deep with seduction. "I'm no one's" before she could raise her hand to slap him again, he grabbed both her wrist and pinned them above her head against the closet door. "Well I guess I'll have to change your mind about that tonight" he smirked devilishly. Looking in his deep blue eyes she couldn't resist his seductive tone. With one hand locking her wrist above her head, he looked her in her eyes and slid his other hand down the length of her stomach to her waist, unbuttoning her jeans. Her heart started to pound, gazing into his lustful eyes He slid his hand into her pants over her underwear feeling the heat between her legs, he smirked and took his hand from her pants and pressed two fingers to her lips. She closed her eyes and he leaned in close to her ear. "Open" he commanded, Jamie couldn't find her voice her heart was beating so hard and obeyed, softly sucking his fingers, she melted at the anticipation of his touch. She opened her mouth, he removed his fingers and slowly slid them over her clitoris. He started kissing her neck and moving his fingers in circles around the lips of her entrance making her start to pant softly. He felt her wetness over his fingers and slowly entered them inside her. She inhaled deeply, when he bit her neck and thrust two fingers inside her making her cry out. She moaned softly as he moved in and out of her. "Jason…" she moaned, he let go of her pinned wrist and grabbed her chin, kissing her deeply. He moved his tongue over hers, locked in a passionate kiss. He took his fingers out of her, he lifted her onto him wrapping her legs around him, and they never broke their fervent kiss. She could feel his erection throbbing to break free against her. She broke the kiss and looked into his fiery blue eyes. 'Damn I love these eyes' she thought. He took her over to the bed and threw her down. He pulled her jeans and underwear off revealing her womanhood, he climbed on top of her and gently kissed her. She lifted his shirt above his head revealing his muscular toned chest and he tore her shirt open making her gasp. He looked over her body and smiled before turning her over on her stomach. He slowly entered her, making her grip the sheets feeling every inch of his girth. He felt her tighten around him making his member throb inside her enjoying the wet, tight feeling of her womanhood. He started with small thrust making her moan over and over again almost reaching the peak of her climax, "tell me" he asked roughly next to her ear. She bit her lip and gripped the sheets tighter, he thrusted sharply making her yelp. "Say it" he growled seductively, continuing to thrust but slightly deeper. She was almost there, he thrust harder again making her bite her lip hard. "Please" is all that she could breathe, "Not until you say it" he stroked in and out of her with a steady rhythm making her wet with every stroke. She felt the peak of her climax rising with every inch she felt of him inside her. Her pride simmered loving every stride he made. She knew she was his, she couldn't resist every inch of her body telling her that he was wrong for her. She couldn't be broken by another vigilante. "I'm yours" she breathed before her body convulsed from her climax. His rhythm was steady before he came with a condescending smirk, he collapsed next to her.

After laying down for a moment Jason smacked Jamie's butt hard, making her jump. "What the hell!" she yelled, he laughed sitting up and walking towards the bathroom. "Come on, we gotta get washed up and downstairs," he smiled. She had never seen him smile and this made her blush. She got off the bed and headed into the shower with him. After another 30 minutes of thorough "washing", Jason dressed in his black tux and Jamie put on the white goddess dress. Jason was speechless at how beautiful she looked tonight, her hair was pinned in an up do with curly tendrils falling down to her face while her dress clung her every curve of her body. She opened the door and looked behind her to see Jason staring at her. She blushed, "what? Do I look okay for the party?" she asked. He walked closely up to her and softly wrapped his hand around her neck and gently kissed her forehead, "remember, your mine" he said tenderly. She blushed red thinking about how he remaindered her of that. He walked in front of her downstairs to the party where over a hundred people were gathered. Jamie was instantly nervous mingling, her parent were famous among the medical society but she had never been to an event of this caliber. CEO's, CFO's, ambassadors of foreign countries, princesses were all in plain view chatting and eating hors d'oeuvres. She took a deep breath and paced herself through the crowds of socialites when she looked behind her and noticed most of them were looking at her and whispering. She made her way to the bar without having to engage in any royals and making a fool of herself, when a tall man with short black hair and an all-black tuxedo handed her a drink. She instantly knew who he was since she's seen his pictures all over Gotham's magazines as "most eligible bachelor" and "100 sexist men on the planet". She could see why he had a muscular frame even with his tux on and his face was stern but lit the room when he smiled. 'How the hell is his whole family gorgeous' she thought as Bruce handed her the glass of gin and tonic. "so miss sanders, I see you've been keeping Jason busy, and you helped Dick out…I appreciate you being there," his baritone voice said, she blushed "thank you for inviting me to your party Mr. Wayne" he smiled. "Although I appreciate your help, and in such a short time I've seen a slight change in Jason, I have to warn you to be careful." His voice was low. "People like Jason…men like me always have enemies….be mindful of that." He took a sip from his glass when an ambassador came and shook his hand leading the conversation in a different direction, she looked at him wearily and drank her glass in one gulp. She looked across the room and saw the smiling faces when she saw Jason. He was outside on the veranda looking out into the distance. She proceeded towards him, "hey stranger, lot on your mind?" she leaned against the stone railing of the veranda. "Not my type of people, plus I'm only here on recon" she knew exactly how he felt. Her type of people were in a bar somewhere in Gotham and Nell dancing on tables, "I've noticed" she answered. A waiter walked by and Jamie took two glasses off his tray and handed one to Jason, they clinked glasses and took a shot of whatever alcohol was in the glass. He took a cigarette out and lit it. Jamie smirked and took it from him and took a hit from it. "So Mr. Jason, tell me your story…no one else here looks as interesting as you" she blew the smoke out. Jason grinned and took another cigarette out and began to tell her his story.

"Wow," was all she could muster after he told her his story and adventures with the cape crusader. "Well I guess I was right to think you were the most interesting person here," she laughed. He raised his eyebrow, no one's ever laughed after he told them his story. "Well you're either interesting…or very strange" he chuckled. "Yo" a voice from behind them said. Jason turned to see a familiar face with wild short hair red hair and a grey tux smile and walk towards them. "What are you doing here?" Jason asked leaning on the stone patio. "Same as you, dick called in some extra help since you weren't getting results," Roy sarcastically, Jason sneered. Jamie turned to see Roy smiling at Jason, "Roy" Jamie breathed. Jason looked questionable at her, Roy turned to look at Jamie "Jay?" Jamie grabbed her chest feeling her face start to flush red, and tears welled in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. "Jamie, what's wrong?" Jason asked, "I…I'm sorry Jason I have to go…I…" she stopped herself and began walking towards the door to the party, when Roy grabbed her arm. "Jay…please" Roy stopped her, Jamie turned quickly and smacked Roy across the face making him move back. "Don't!" she angrily stormed out of the party.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie raced out the party and down the front stairs of the Wayne manor with tears in her eyes. She didn't mean to react like that in front of Jason but seeing Roy after all this time lit a fire inside of her. She walked up to the valet when she realized Jason had drove. She looked at her phone and decided to call an Uber when a familiar voice said her name. A tall man with short blonde hair approached her. "Jamie! I didn't expect to see you at this kind of event" she recognized him as one of the doctors from the hospital. _'Eric'_ she thought. She wiped her tears away before smiling. "I actually came with someone...But" she said. "Well I'm about to leave, do you need a lift?" He inquired. She nodded and he gave the valet his ticket and the car was brought to the front. the ride to her place was quiet, at least in her mind. Eric went on and on about the evening and how important he was. she rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window. ' _damn Roy, showing his face after everything he put me through!'_ Jamie angrily grunted, making Eric look at her strangely. "so...everything okay?" he questioned, "yeah fine" she pouted. _'why the hell didn't Jason at least follow me?!'_ she thought with her arms crossed now. _' he hasn't even called to see where I went...well hell he was all buddy- buddy with stupid Roy!'_ she grunted louder this time hitting the seat. Eric raised an eyebrow at her reaction as he pulled up to her house. "well" Eric started facing her now, putting on his what she could assume was his smolder face. "I just want to let you know you look beautiful tonight...no more like a goddess" she half smiled at what she thought was him flirting. _'good lord'_ " Thank you" she said putting a loose tendril behind her ear. "I really appreciate the ride home" she said politely.

"no problem, if you like I can walk you up stairs...maybe we can have some coffee?"

She knew exactly what that meant and she was too mad to even entertain his idea of coming in her house, so she fake yawned.

"sorry not tonight, i'm super tired from the night" she reached for the handle on the door when she heard a click sound. "well how about a nice good night kiss...I mean it's the least you can do since I drove you home." he placed his hand on her thigh where the slit of her dress showed her legs and started to slide his hand up. she pushed his hand away. "I don't own you anything! now unlock the damn door" she saw his eyes gleam with boozy anger at her word when she felt a stinging burn come across her face. " you damn bitch! you lead me to your house practically begging me for it and then turn me down!," he yelled. "well either you give it up or I'm going to take it" she held her burning cheek where he smacked her and put a grin on her face. "I'm sorry your right, I should give you something for what you've done for me tonight" she lightly pulled his tie with one hand and balled up her fist with the other pulling him close to her, she swung down hard against his groin making him scream out in pain. She swiftly reached over him while he was doubled over on the steering wheel, and unlocked the door, slamming the door behind her. "And you'll be hearing from my lawyers at the hospital you rapist pig!" she shouted through the glass.

She walked up the stairs to her apartment holding her gown and shoes in one hand and the bannister in another. _'this is definitely not how I thought this night would go'_ She thought as she reached the top of her stairs where her apartment landing was. She touched her red cheek again and it did burn a little but she could tell it wouldn't bruise. She unlocked her door and threw her shoes down, just happy to finally be home. she took off her jewelry and hair piece to let her hair down and place them by her vanity near the door. she turned on the light when she saw a Jason laying on her couch asleep with blood and bruising on his face. She couldn't believe he got beat up like he was but she was still angry with him. she walked up to the couch and kick his one leg hanging off the side. She had never seen him so comfortable sleeping, even his first night with her she feel asleep before him and he woke up before her. he was actual comfortable enough to let his guard down a little. He yawned and stretched his arms before sitting up. He was no longer in a tux but a brown red hood jacket and t shirt and jeans, which also had blood on it. He looked at her and stood straight up alarmed hovering over her. "what happened to you!" they both yelled. Jason grabbed her chin and saw the red mark on her face, she could see the anger seething in him. "who did this?!" she smacked his hand away. "I could ask you the same thing!, what happened when I left."

"Jay, tell me now who the hell did this", he said with disdain. she saw him pull the gun from the holster in his jacket. "cause I'm gonna kill them"

"It's okay after...the party I saw a colleague from work, and he drove me home, he tried something but trust me he got something worst than being shot" she grinned.

"He didn't...touch, you did he?" she said through his teeth. Jamie smiled slightly that he cared so much, and touched his face. "I'm fine, I don't think he'll be touching anyone for a while the way I hit him, " she laughed slightly and Jason put his gun back in the holster and smirked when she lightly slapped him in the face. shocked he sat on the couch and she sat next to him.

"now, why didn't you come after me?! I would have been fine if you stayed with me instead of buddying it up with Roy!" tears welled in her eyes just thinking of Roy's reaction at the gala.

"How do you think all this happened? he's my friend I had to talk to him...well we did more punching than talking anyway". She remembered that Jason did seem more of a shoot first ask questions later kind of guy.

"I couldn't get over the way you looked at him. The pain in your face...I knew that pain from my past, so I punched him after you left, Dick separated us and made us step away from the party..."

"Jason..." she began. She wasn't sure how to tell him how damaged she really was. How Roy was the main reason she despised the "hero" type, but after everything they had been through recently with killer croc, and him opening up about his past and resurrection, maybe she should open up also. "You don't have to talk about it...he said he regretted everything he did to you, but said I wasn't worthy of you either...so I punched him harder" he said leaning back into the couch. "you think I'm bad, you should see him" he smirked. Jamie sighed and reached up close to his face and kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry you fought with your friend over me" she paused. "Me and roy were together when I started medical school in Star City. I was young and mesmerized by the idea of heroes and vigilantes protecting the world and city. I ran into Roy on one of his nights out and we just hit it off. he shared about his adventures with the green arrow and the titans and I was in awe of his exciting life but as time went on he started to change." the tears welled in her eyes again and she tried to push them back.

"He started to become distant, and obsessed with the Arrow's approval, when the titans disbanded he just became angry... He started to become abusive and doing drugs. one night I tried to get away from him and he..." she paused again. She felt the tears run down her cheek, realizing this was the first time she ever talked about this out loud. "He was drunk and we got into a fight and when I told him I was leaving he held me down and stuck a needle in my arm... I was helpless. A friend of his, Dinah was coming to check on him that night and when she saw me on the floor bruised and drugged she helped me escape." she took a deep breathe and wiped her eyes. "from that point on, I realized there was no such thing as heroes, cause beneath all the adventures and glam of fighting bad guys, heroes and vigilantes do just as much damage to the people they love and the people around them as the villains."

Jason grabbed her and held her close to his chest. Although he was everything she shouldn't have because of Roy, being in his warmth was everything she wanted. "After my father's abusive ways and literally DYING and COMING back I know the dark side of this life... But having my brothers and Bruce in my life now, meeting you and doing something to help people and never get any glory from it is why I'm a vigilante. doing things in the dark is apart of who I am. the only thing I can ever promise you, is that I could and never would hurt you." He leaned down and passionately kissed her before lifting her up and leading her to the bedroom and closing the door behind him.


End file.
